Ship Scandal
by bookbedhead101
Summary: This is a story I made up, it is meant to take place AFTER the events in Legacy. This is kind of realistic fiction with the kotlc characters, so it's kind of drama-y and that type of stuff. I will attempt to add some Neverseen action. (I'm pretty sure this is my first fanfiction) All rights of the characters, setting, and etc all go to Shannon Messenger. I added my own imagination.
1. Chapter 1 - An Accented Interruption

Chapter 1

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _Sophie looked up from her school work at the slight noise. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Was that someone?" Sophie mumbled out loud, too tired to hide her personal thoughts. Her thoughts and nightmares had all about Keefe lately. Sophie knew her bodyguards wouldn't respond because they were trying to tiptoe around her lately.

"It's me, sweetie," Edaline called cheerfully, but Sophie could catch the strained tone in her voice.

"You have a visitor," She added, causing Sophie's mind to power up again.

_Is it Fitz? Tell me it's just Dex. I can't deal with this. Yes, you can, Sophie! Your shadowflux is __**gone**__. It's not your fault Keefe is unresponsive. Maybe it's Linh or Marella. Biana would just sneak in. Just let it be someone I can handle right now._

"Flori, can you have those relaxing flowers grow around my bed again?" Sophie called, hoping that was enough to soothe her.

"May he now enter?" Edaline asked as Flori crossed the flowery carpet.

"Sure," Sophie said warily.

After a quick glance at the finals portraits, Keefe had given her for encouragement, she pretended to go back to studying, a second before the door opened slowly.

"Sophie?" an accented voice said softly.

"Fitz," Sophie replied, her voice dull.

"Sophie, don't do this. I care about Keefe as much as you do." Fitz pleaded, his voice still soft.

Only then did Sophie look up into his stressed teal eyes. She cocked her head at him and returned her work. Something she would have never done before.

Fitz sighed, sitting down next to her.

"Please Sophie, let me help you through this," He implored again. Sophie looked at him for a long time, daring him to reach out to her thought telepathically. He passed the test, staring back, his eyes pleading.

Sophie groaned inside.

"Look, Fitz, I'm trying to work. I'm sorry but I think I want to get through this on my own." Sophie told him sternly.

Then Sophie sucked in the scent of the flowers and smiled at Flori as her shoulders relaxed. The tiny gnome smiled back, her smile more relieved than happy.

"But I need you," Fitz answered abruptly.

Sophie jerked back into position.

_I need you._


	2. Chapter 2 - Wispy and Delicate

Sophie stared at him for a second. Fitz's teal eyes glittered, pleading for her forgiveness.

"I'm trying not to be mad at you for the Alvar incident," He said quietly, breaking eye contact with her.

Sophie sighed softly, using her mind to place her books to the side. Then she stretched out on her enormous bed, swallowing hard, pushing back her feelings about Oralie, pushing her aching heart down her throat, telling herself to focus on the current problem.

"I'll leave you to yourselves," Edaline broke into the silence, snapping her fingers to conjure up a plate of custard bursts.

Sophie sat up and gave her mom a grateful smile. She caught Edaline whispering something in Sandor's ear, glancing meaningfully in Fitz's direction.

Fitz was still studying the flowery carpet, ignoring his surroundings.

"Fitz, it's just HOW can you even THINK about relationships right now?" Sophie asked, her voice rising.

"I don't WANT to think about that. I don't NEED anything else going on my mind right now. And now, even after this, I'm going to be worried about _you_. I don't want nor need to be worried about you. Now you had to come and talk to me like this. And you _know_ I am already stressed. Fitz, what is the purpose of this conversation?" Sophie demanded, pacing the length of her room.

Fitz narrowed his eyes, his hands quivering. Sophie waited for the explosion, waited for it all to pour out Fitz.

"Sophie. Please don't yell at me. Please don't make it so I have to let it go and pretend I don't care." Fitz replied, drawing in deep breaths.

"Fitzroy Avery Vacker! Don't you tell me not to yell! You have yelled at me time and time again. And I forgave you EVERY SINGLE TIME! Now just leave me alone," Sophie shouted back, her chest heaving from the effort. For comfort, she gave her eyelashes a good hard pull.

Fitz cringed at the use of his full name, but after Sophie's burst out, he quickly recovered. "Yeah? Well, maybe you should be more mature than me? You are a lady huh? Now STOP YELLING!" Fitz bellowed back. Sandor peeked into the room, looking startled by Fitz's booming voice.

"I will let you leave with one more piece of information. YOU ARE THE OLDEST ONE IN THE ROOM. you should be comforting me right now and look at you. You say you want your girlfriend back and well, guess what? She will be right here enjoying some custard bursts. Now, Fitzroy Avery Vacker. Get out now. And I _will_ call Sandor if needed," Sophie answered, her voice dangerously low. Her eyes full to the top with tears, Sophie settled back against her bed, custard burst in hand.

Her vision blurred, she watched Fitz stalk out of the room, his shoulders trembling. Sophie turned away, bringing her books to her on her bed. She realized she was too tired to study and breathed in the soothing perfume from the flowers. The loud conversation echoed around her head. Sophie pushed it down with her other worries, burying them under her best memories.

The last thing that crossed her mind was a wispy delicate thought.

_Wake up, Keefe. I need so much right now._

**Hello my viewers, thank you so much for reading! Sorry for the chapter name, I haven't thought of anything better. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
